


Noctiphobia, City Of Darkness

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Phobia [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Darkness, Gen, Gotham, Phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctiphobia, the fear of the night, extreme or irrational fear of the night or of darkness, an abnormal fear of night or darkness, psychiatry an abnormal dread of night or darkness, an abnormal fear of darkness or night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noctiphobia, City Of Darkness

\---

Phobia, a pathological fear. 

Noctiphobia, the fear of the night, extreme or irrational fear of the night or of darkness, an abnormal fear of night or darkness, psychiatry an abnormal dread of night or darkness, an abnormal fear of darkness or night

\---

Gotham is a place of darkness. 

Even the highest points in the city, old crumpling buildings and tall modern buildings that dominate the highest points of the city from the ground, are surrounded by a thick fog that hugs the city, cradling it like a mother would a child. 

No light seeps through the fog. 

The people of Gotham are wild, imaginative and unpredictable people. Driven by their fears and ambitions, even of that ambition is to survive the hell that they dug themselves in to through their fear. 

The darkness loves these people, her people, these survivors of misfortune that hide themselves in gangs and bystanders, the innocent and the damned. 

They are hers, no matter how far they go or how close they stay she will always be theirs no matter how much they push and shove and scream and shout. This has always been her city, a dark place with no light but so much life. 

The people that push through her darkness are protected and cradled lovingly. That are part of her city, part of her personality. She won't let them fall, they are her peoples heroes, they are hers. Protected and hidden, they move in her shadows, protecting those who are falling further and further in to her, uncontrollable and feared. 

Gotham is a dark place, but so are the heroes. Not many people understand that, surely a dark place needs a breath of fresh air and bright colours, someone who will guide them from the darkness, isn't darkness just the absence of light, after all? Or is light just the absents of darkness? 

Is this humanity in its purest and simplest form. Is this what they are avoiding or is this what they are becoming.   
It doesn't matter really, after all you know what they say about conquering your fears, you have to face them first. 

\---


End file.
